


Family

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Clint Barton, Beta/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Tony Stark, Pining, References to Depression, Students, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: Clint and Tony are best mates but somehow the other avoids him in the last weeks. What has changed?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196
Collections: Assassin Twins + Tony, Ultimate Favorites





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bami808](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bami808/gifts).



> My wife wished for something like that like forever and well... who am I to not relent?
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and I suck at descriptions as you know like people and things look, not beta read. Influences from fanon and Matt fraction comics, Tony is also not 12 when he attends uni! but off age
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing as always
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and feedback in the comments are appreciated ♡

Clint knew he fucked it up. Big time.

He was very aware of the fact that he was a human disaster, bad luck chasing tail wherever he went. It shouldn't bother him too much, he was accustomed blowing things up into his face.

But this bugged him. Because he didn't know what he did wrong.

Slouching in a chair of the university library, he grumbled into his reusable coffee mug, pretending to work on his essay while scribbling nonsense on the paper.

Besides uni and his bow-training he noticed something changing between him and his room mate Tony. He wasn't just his room mate in retrospect - they were like brothers, best friends, knowing everything about each other. Well nearly everything.

Clint had an awful crush on the brunet ever since first meeting him. Anthony Edward Stark was the sexy genius-level omega everyone lusted over, brash, beautiful, charming and snarky at the same time. Clint had worked his path through minor heart attacks and weird boners at enough times to know that he had fallen for the other guy. Normally he was more into girls but he did recognise a piece of art when he saw one.

They got along surprisingly well, kicking off their friendship with their shared caffeine addiction, though both of them could be pretty difficult. Clint had his own fair share of allures to settle with, dealing with the depression raging in his mind, perching on stuff and the chaos he was sure to install in the flat. Tony didn't seem to mind, being immersed into daylong projects of creating a new invention without sleep or binge drinking himself into a minor coma. They tried to work on that, both of them did. Clint tried to keep track of his stuff, cleaning up after himself and Tony had nearly ceased to drink.

The archer never was one to talk about his emotions but he had tried here too. He dropped subtle hints for his friend to catch up, complimenting him on his looks and character, made some gruesome attempts at flirting, sometimes even flat out saying he loved him. Tony took all of it with appreciation and gratefulness but never really payed it too much mind. And well why would he? He was a crazy rich good-looking omega with the world at his feet and Clint was… well. Clint was one of the most average beta a person could be. How could he ever have the tiniest chance to win someone like that over? He had been turned down times over again - people did not want betas. They wanted alphas or omegas, even other betas did. Taking into account he also wasn't the most visual pleasing fish in the pond he had to get used to being friends with Tony.

He still loved him, dearly. He respected his choice and just wanted him to be happy. He'd do anything to keep misery away from the mechanic, no matter the cost.

Chewing on his bottom lip, the memory of their Halloween disaster crawled back to the surface and he cursed under his breath. Somehow they ended up on one of Wanda's parties and got smashed like ground under the Hulk's fist, ending up in bed together. He couldn't remember all of it but what he had left was soft, passionate and full of silly giggles. It ached thinking about that night, that this might have blown up his new home he had managed to build.

They had talked about it afterwards, agreeing it was a misstep and neither of them was angry. They'd just ignore it, not talking about what happened.

But recently things changed. Tony was twitchy around him, dodging his presence as best as he could. Dragging lab hours out so Clint was asleep when he came back, rising unnaturally early to avoid meeting him in the morning. He stayed over at Pepper's for some days straight, acting politely cheerful when they did meet on occasion but their eyes never met once. The omega looked pale, a little sick but he didn't dare to ask what ailed him, voice stuck in his throat until he was out of sight again.

Clint's heart sank. He messed up grand time and the cold fear inside him made his stomach churn. Why was he like that? Why couldn't he keep a good thing for once in his life?

Next he'd probably lose his scholarship and be kicked out of uni, falling back into homelessness and the clusterfuck that had been his old life. No more dreaming up a home, someone who really loved him or participating in the Olympic Games. Just cold numb pain, like in the old days, when-

He sat down the pen, his fingers trembling too much to do anything with it at that moment, rubbing his face with his free hand. He couldn't go there now. If he were to wallow in these dark thoughts he knew he might not make it out again. He needed to get his shit together for once and sort this out.

Whatever he did obviously hurt Tony. He didn't intend to but still. If an apology was in line, he'd do it and if Tony wanted him to leave, well then he'd pack his stuff and go. There was no way Clint could tolerate making his friend uncomfortable through staying out of selfish reasons.

Shoving his stuff into his backpack he left the library, heading for their dorm. The flat was dark but below the mechanic's door was a hint of light seeping through. Clint tried to swallow the urge to chicken out and leave again as he noticed the faint muffled noise of sobs from the inside, freezing up. Tony was crying in there, maybe hurt or scared and here he stood like a dumbass considering to run away. Manning up, he carefully brushed his knuckles on the wood with a low knock. He couldn't leave his friend behind if he was needed. Should he be needed. "Tony? Can I come in?"

The only response was a hushed grumbling he took for a yes and opened the door. The room was a mess, papers scattered everywhere, metal piece littering shelves and the desk. Tony was seated on his bed, huddled into a blanket, looking like death warmed over. The stains of tears were still fresh on his face and he tried (and failed) to brush them away unnoticed. "Ah hey Clint you know I was just… watching a sad movie and well…"

It was a bad lie but he didn't comment on it. Closing the door as he stepped in, he crossed the distance to the bed and slowly settled besides the brunette. No protest came and he took it as a good sign. They just sat there for a bit, not really looking at each other, Tony sniffing awkwardly before he worked up the courage to hug him. It was slow, soft and maybe not the best choice but he just wanted to comfort his friend.

"I'm so sorry Tony… I know I messed up and I just wanted you to know that I didn't want to make you sad or angry… I never want to hurt you."

The omega snorted against his shoulder, hiding his face, "Why the fuck are you apologising? It's not you, it's me…"

Tony's voice became tight, on the verge of crying again. Clint tried not to show his confusion too much, opting to smooth his hand over the other's back in a soothing motion.

"Well there is something stressing you and considering how the last weeks went I thought-"

"You thought you were the evil mastermind behind it all? Sorry Legolas you have to work a little harder for that…" retreating from his shoulder Tony smiled weakly at him, "though you did contribute in one way or another."

There was a pause between them as the beta tried to puzzle out was the other wanted to tell him. His face seemed to speak volumes, so his counterpart drew in a breath, squaring his shoulders, tensing up. "I'm pregnant."

It took a bit for the realization to hit. First he pondered why Tony tried to hide away from him just because he was pregnant and then it clicked.

Oh. OH. Halloween! But how?!

"B-but the chance for a beta to get an omega pregnant are-"

"Below 0.1% yeah. Looks like you never missing your target is applying to that part of life as well."

Thoughts came crashing down in his mind at the sheer unlimited situations one had to consider being faced with this. Geez how had Tony coped with that?!

"Tony that's… that's great I can't…" shaking his head, he tried to level his mind, "Listen I - no matter what your plans are, you have my full support ok? This is your body and your choice and I will respect what you decide on, just know that I will always have your back, ok? We're in this together."

If one were to look up the definition of "dumbfounded" in a dictionary they'd probably find a picture of Tony's face for a perfect example. The omega looked at him, stunned, mouth agape, like he just declared he had solved all problems in this universe on his own. Coming out of his stupor, he stuttered,

"You… you are not mad?"

Now it was Clint's turned to be irritated. "No of course not! You know I love you and I only want you to be happy, so no matter what this inclines count me in-"

He was pulled into a tight hug before he could finish his sentence, the other clinging to him like a lifeline. Resting his face on the beta's shoulder again, Tony let out a shaky sigh before mumbling,

"Thank you, just… thank you…".

There was something else grumbled into his shirt he didn't catch at at that time but Clint was too relieved to care. Wrapping his arms around the shorter one, he returned the hug, leaning his head on the mop of brown hair.

"You're welcome."

It turned out they were pretty compatible in this whole situation - Tony confessed to harbour feelings for him as well but had dismissed them out of fear of rejection as he thought Clint just loved him as a friend. Duh. So much to talking about emotions. They obviously had to work on that as well.

Browsing up facts and reading advisers about pregnancy with Jarvis' help, they made it work without major incidents. Though strange cravings and hormonal fits were sometimes a strain to endure, they worked out their wishes and plans together, resettling from their rooms in the dorm to a cozy flat near the campus. Clint was happily attending each doctor's appointment, amazed by the evolution of their child and had opted in to paint the nursery while Tony searched for a midwife he could endure.

Drawing the outline of another playing puppy on the wall, he heard a soft scoff coming from the door. Tony leaned there, belly now big and heavy, smirking at him. "This child will love puppies before even knowing what a dog is."

Smiling satisfied, he moved on to the next sketch. "Of course it will - it's part me after all."

He couldn't be happier. Or prouder. Or… no. It was perfect. And it would become even more perfect - though Tony insisted that perfection negated enhancements - once their little one joined their family.

Their family, huh. What a long way they had come… but it had been worth it. It was indeed.


End file.
